Giving Up
by XenoSphere
Summary: What if harry gave up after Sirius Died. short story but my first


GIVING UP

'They're dead.' he thought 'Everybody that comes into my like that can take me away form this hell dies.'

Those were the thoughts of 15 year old Harry Potter.

He had just came back from his 5th year at Hogwarts and the first thing that happened to him was that he got knocked out by his Uncle. Some people might ask what did he do to deserve this kind of punishment, others might not care and just think that he had it coming. But in truth nothing happened for him to deserve this all he did was walk in the door, and forgot to take off his shoes.

He hadn't heard anything for the wizarding world for a month. It was like that they had forgotten about young Harry Potter.

"Haven't I been through enough. Nobody wants to love me and when they do they just die. Everything that I care about is always taken away from me first my parents then my godfather the first time then my past my health and now my sanity my friends and my godfather forever." Harry silently cried to himself.

With nothing else to do he started to clean out his trunk but everything that he took out reminded him of something form school. His books and notes reminded him of Hermione. The drawings on the notes reminded Harry of Ron, because no matter what he couldn't concentrate on taking notes. Even his old clothes reminded him of Dobby.

Did no one under stand how he felt? Didn't they know what he had to put up with for 10 years straight and then every summer. All he wanted was for some one to care about him enough to write him a letter. If that wasn't possible then all he wanted was for the pain of being alone to go away. For now though he decided to put those thoughts away and finish cleaning out his trunk.

After he got most of his thing out and sorted into various piles he found his Firebolt. (Dumbledore had given it back to him at the end of the year.) He thought of quidditch. It was one of the only times that he felt completely free and didn't need to worry about anything anymore. It was the one thing that had made school bearable and Umbridge had taken it away. Now when ever he looked at it all he say was wasted time that he could have spent with Sirius.

He kept cleaning and when he got to the bottom he found the mirror and he couldn't take it any more and started to cry. A s he sat on his bed crying he thought that maybe Sirius would still answer. "S..Sirius" he sobbed into the mirror. but all that he say was a lightning-bolt shaped scar and a pair of green eyes.

As he sat there and waited for a response he started to get mad at himself for not using the mirror, and the longer that he waited the more mad he got. Until after 20 minutes of waiting he couldn't take it anymore and threw the mirror across the room. In his anger he missed the yellow eyes that had appeared in the mirror seconds before it broke.

Finally calming down he walked over to the shards of the mirror and picked up a medium sized one and held it to his wrist. He sat there for five minutes looking at his wrist trying to decide if he wanted to cut it or not. As he at there looking at his left wrist he thought of everyone that had died and came to a decision. He wanted to see them again.

With a quick swipe of his wrist he started bleeding. Instead of pain all that he could think of is that there is a lot more blood than he thought that there was going to be. After his thought he got dizzy and light headed. Then he heard the front door burst open and he heard voices that sounded familiar but he couldn't place them.

As his eyelids started to fall he could barely hear people come up the stairs. Just as his eyelids closed for the last time 3 people burst into his room but they were too late. His heart gave its last final beats.

The only reason that Remus and Tonks Heard his cries was because they were going through Sirius's stuff and heard a muffle cry. When they found the mirror Harry's was about to shattered. Before they went over to get they stopped and got Hermione because the thought that Harry could use some one to cheer him up. They got inside of Harry's room just in time to see him stop breathing. Unfortunately Hermione would be able see Thestrals from that day on.

THE END

hey this is my first story and i thought that i would start with somethng small

i hope that you all like it

please review

I youve read this before and saw the update all i did was try to fix all of the spelling and grammar errors

I also wanted to say thank you for taking the time to read this and thank you for your reviews


End file.
